Glee Live 2011
The Cast of Glee went on tour from May 21 June 18 in the USA and Canada. And June 22 July 3 in England/Ireland. Chord Overstreet, Ashley Fink and the Warblers joined the cast on tour. The concert also featured in a 3D Concert Movie called Glee Live! 3D! which includes Jane Lynch and Gwyneth Paltrow live. Synopsis Beginning Saturday, May 21 at the Mandalay Bay Event Center in Las Vegas, NV, the stars of Glee performed in an all-new singing and dancing celebration of the Emmy and Golden Globe Award winning show. The European exclusive engagement of “Glee Live! In Concert!,” is a unique concert experience once again conceived by Murphy that includes live performances of some of the show’s most memorable musical numbers from seasons one and two including “Empire State of Mind,” “Toxic,” “My Life Would Suck Without You,” “It’s My Life,” and of course, the show’s anthem, “Don’t Stop Believin’,” Described by the Los Angeles Times as “triumphant,” USA Today called last year’s concerts “equal parts musical theater, giddy pop culture phenomenon and Journey-loving rock show,” said Murphy, “We had such a great time putting together last year’s shows and the response from the fans was incredible. People around the world want to see our cast live and in person, so this European tour is our way of thanking them for the unbelievable way they’ve embraced our little show.” Cast *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Mark Salling as Noah "Puck" Puckerman *Harry Shum, Jr. as Mike Chang *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang Setlist The setlist is as follows: *Don't Stop Believin' *Dog Days Are Over *SING *I'm a Slave 4 U *Fat Bottomed Girls *I Want to Hold Your Hand *Ain't No Way *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) *Born This Way *Firework *Teenage Dream *Silly Love Songs *Raise Your Glass *Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy *Lucky *River Deep - Mountain High* *Don't Rain On My Parade* *Jessie's Girl *True Colors* June 30th show *Valerie *Loser Like Me Encore *Single Ladies(dance) *Friday (acoustic) *Safety Dance *Empire State of Mind *Somebody to Love Source *''Don't Rain On My Parade was cut from the setlist after May 28 because Lea Michele (Rachel) found it too difficult to perform each night. It will be included however in Glee Live! 3D!. (Lea sang it at the Uniondale, NY show and the East Rutherford show) *A skit followed ''River Deep - Mountain High, and was performed by Heather Morris (Brittany), Darren Criss (Blaine), and Chris Colfer (Kurt). It served as a lead-in to Jesse's Girl. (Included in "Videos" section) *On June 30th, Amber did River Deep- Mountain High Alone when Naya fell sick. *When Naya fell sick, Jenna did True Colors in place of Valerie. Dates Notes *Naya was sick for two shows, the June 28th London show and the June 30th London show. She appeared in the 28th show (doing up to Loser like me and stopping for the encore), but sadly, was too sick for the June 30th show. *With Naya being sick (and Amber doing River Deep, Mountain High alone), Jenna did True Colors in place of Valerie *For the June 13th Show in Detroit, Dianna was missing for an unknown reason(it was late figured out that there were passport issues). For the June 29th in London, she got sick and sadly couldn't perform. Dianna was also sick for the July 2nd show in Dublin. *With Dianna sick for the June 29th show, Lucky was removed. *In place of that, they put Forget You, in which Gwyneth Paltrow appeared. This is the second time she has sung this, she also sang it for the New Jersey shows. *For one show, Chord performed sick but didn't do any of the group numbers. *For the 8pm show in Toronto on the 12 of June, Dianna wore a 'Likes Girls' shirt to show her appreciation for the LGBT community. *For one show, with a smaller stage, Dianna was standing too close to where fireworks were about to go off. Lea saved her by saying "Come over here, you're about to die!" *For the Ireland shows, Heather's shirt said: I'm with Amadán (which is Irish for fool/stupid). *Naya wore a shirt that said: Lebanese for Irish Girls. *For the very last show, Heather and Naya kissed and Darren and Chris kissed. *For the very last show, a lot of the cast wore Warbler ties/jackets due to the fact we may not see them due to Blaine transferring. *The kiss between Heather and Naya was planned. Heather said they were backstage getting ready, when they decided to do it. Most of the skits are improv anyway. They also said the show was already a mess anyway. *Chris Colfer did not know Darren was going to kiss him. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2Yio_aLBM8, around 6:20) Photos 61807433.jpg 61802785.jpg 61802861.jpg 61802875.jpg 61802838.jpg 61802823.jpg 61802789.jpg 61802809.jpg Tumblr llld4yZETa1qbz915o1 500.png 61802798.jpg 61802795.jpg tumblr_llng049stC1qc3z7lo1_400.jpg tumblr_llo827aADA1qa4jdr.jpg tumblr_llo856CXpU1qa4jdr.jpg tumblr_llpvlh3Abl1qbhyb9.gif tumblr_llpzjldOPh1qd1ypzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lltn3dq3uR1qzskgno1_500.jpg tumblr_llyakqpHwT1qb1u9to1_500.png tumblr_llxrbpJf2b1qcb1j8o1_500.jpg Naya-Hemo-Glee-Live-brittany-and-santana-22644448-500-218.gif Naya-Hemo-Glee-Live-brittany-and-santana-22644436-500-560.gif Naya-Hemo-Glee-Live-brittany-and-santana-22644422-500-500.png Naya-Hemo-Glee-Live-brittany-and-santana-22644418-500-270.gif Lalilu.png Brittana-brittany-and-santana-22731872-500-250.gif Naya-Hemo-Glee-Live-brittany-and-santana-22644327-500-457.jpg Tumblr llld4yZETa1qbz915o1 500.png Heather-Morris-heather-morris-22732755-500-474.png Heather-Morris-heather-morris-22732746-500-600.jpg Heather-Morris-heather-morris-22670202-500-500.jpg Heather-Morris-heather-morris-22670190-500-669.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22703081-269-400.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22703080-400-388.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22703079-400-229.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22703077-280-400.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22702997-352-400.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22702994-400-307.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22702990-339-400.jpg 254904 168438179886573 164242730306118 452810 552656 n.jpg 254565 168006649929726 164242730306118 450196 396355 n.jpg 254470 168007899929601 164242730306118 450202 3636650 n.jpg 254162 168142186582839 164242730306118 450994 3212626 n (1).jpg 251756 167293956667662 164242730306118 445368 551508 n.jpg 251381 165919046805153 164242730306118 435180 2159301 n.jpg 248987 168012059929185 164242730306118 450231 5682386 n.jpg 248235 168002786596779 164242730306118 450180 6423732 n.jpg 246983 166962070034184 164242730306118 443170 1230574 n (1).jpg Cory-Monteith-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729012-500-336.jpg Glee-Cast-backstage-in-Philadelphia-meeting-Mayor-Nutter-glee-22733430-500-348.jpg Glee-Cast-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728934-500-336.jpg Harry-Shum-Jr-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729043-500-336.jpg Harry-Shum-Jr-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729044-500-336.jpg Heather-Chris-Jenna-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729162-500-336.jpg Heather-Chris-Jenna-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729163-500-336.jpg Heather-Harry-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729100-500-336.jpg Heather-Harry-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729103-500-336.jpg Heather-Harry-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729107-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728847-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728849-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728851-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728854-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728855-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728857-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728859-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728861-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728863-385-700.jpg Lea-Michele-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729191-500-336.jpg Lea-Michele-Dianna-Agron-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728900-500-336.jpg Mark-Salling-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729196-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729200-500-699.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729208-120-81.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729208-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729210-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729211-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729213-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729216-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729217-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729219-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729220-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729221-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729227-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729231-500-336.jpg tumblr_lmj8484jsU1qf0x0qo1_500.jpg|Klaine skit 5813986458_40d7de579f_b.jpg|I wanna Hold Your Hand tumblr_lmhg6tKFPU1qazm8bo1_500.jpg|Single Ladies tumblr_lmhel9MdKi1qio6iro1_400.gif|C'mon Get Happy tumblr_lm8r8uYXhW1qhrld4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lm8pysKDHW1qkdj7xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lm8petQtvo1qhrld4o1_400.jpg Chris Colfer Single Ladies Glee Live.gif 022.gif Achel hand hold.png Videos thumb|left|300px|Last concert skit- Klaine & Brittana (HEYA) kisses! thumb|right|300px|Live Nation trailer thumb|left|300px|Ain't No Way thumb|right|300px|Skit and Jesse's Girl thumb|left|300px|Teenage Dream thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px|Born This Way & Firework (may get deleted)thumb|right|300px|Don't Stop Believin' Category:Concerts